Don't Run Away
by Dreamless Heart
Summary: Set after the Fourth Great Shinobi War. Sasuke and Itachi are once again Konoha shinobi. But returning to the Leaf Village means revisiting memories of the past Sasuke would rather forget. Can Sasuke truly face his past and move on without running away?


**Author's Notice: **For those of you who have a sharp eye, you'll notice the same disclaimer on all of my newer stories. I've decided to try out a different system of writing and I don't know how long this system is going to last. But basically, what I'm doing is taking a quote from whatever anime series I'm writing about and base a whole story on it. When my friend suggested the idea, I thought it sounded interesting. So, my dearest readers, let me know how you like this idea?

**Quote of the Story: **"Don't look away...When you live as a shinobi, this is how it ends." -Kakashi.

**WARNING!: **This story **may** include **spoilers** for those who aren't very far into the manga. Takes place after the Fourth Great Shinobi War.

* * *

**Don't Run Away  
**Chapter One:_ Bonds_

In his eyes, Konoha hadn't changed much. It was just as warm and friendly as he had remembered it to be. But surely, something must have changed, right? But perhaps, maybe it was himself that was different. Perhaps Konoha felt warm and friendly because he once again had someone to call family, people to call friends, and a village to call home.

Did Itachi feel the same way?

Sasuke looked to his left to study his older brother. Itachi was just as emotionless as ever, but there was definitely something that changed in him as well. The eyes that were once cold and, although unknown to most, filled with pain were now softer and kinder. Sasuke could tell that being back in the village Itachi so dearly loved made him happy. And maybe, just _maybe_, Sasuke was a little bit happy too.

The siblings stopped in front of the Uchiha's mansion.

"It's been a while," Itachi said.

Itachi's voice startled Sasuke and snapped him out of his thoughts. "It has been awhile," Sasuke agreed.

Tsunade, who felt very awkward in her position, said nothing. She let the brothers have their bonding time together. But sometimes, she really hated her job as Hokage. Why the hell did she have to play tour guide? Wasn't this a job for Shizune or a Jounin? Why Hokage of all people? This was so _not _in the job description. She would have much rather be drinking sake at the moment. Tsunade cleared her throat and from the surprised look that Sasuke gave her, Tsunade knew the brothers forgot the fact that she was standing right next to them.

Oh, how she hated children sometimes.

"Sasuke and Itachi Uchiha, after your readmission as a Leaf shinobi, you will be living in this house. Are there any problems or questions?" Tsunade asked.

"None," Itachi answered.

"Alright. You have one hour to unpack and then you are to report to the Hokage tower," Tsunade said and then left as quickly as she could. All Tsunade was thinking about was how fast she could get to her sake.

Itachi was the one who stepped into the house first and flicked on the lights.

Sasuke hestiantly followed.

Then a box flew across the hallway and hit Sasuke in the stomach.

Sasuke groaned before lifting the box of him. "What the hell?" he mumbled.

"Unpack, little brother. Or the next one will hit you right in the face," Itachi smiled.

How could Sasuke stay angry at his brother after seeing that smile? It was so unfair. "Okay, okay!" Sasuke laughed and hauled himself up. But not before a soccer ball went flying towards Itachi.

Of course, Itachi easily caught it and ruined the fun.

"You could have at least me hit you."

"Life isn't fair, Sasuke."

* * *

It took fifteen minutes to unload and store everything away. Neither Sasuke nor Itachi had a large amount of possessions. So that explains why Sasuke and Itachi were just laying around doing nothing like hobos.

"I'm fucking bored," Sasuke complained.

Itachi arched a brow and a smirk formed on his face. "Then, my dear brother, allow me to give you something to do to occupy your time."

"And that is?"

Itachi gestured for Sasuke to come closer before saying, "You have forty-five minutes to rebuild the bonds you've broken. However, if you fail to do so within the time limit, consequences will be severe."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

"You're kidding me, right?"

* * *

**Author's Notice #2: **I do love a good story about family, maybe you do too? Yes, I realize the first chapter is short. However, I myself also have a time limit on my hands too. After my exams are done and my essays are finished and handed in, I promise you guys a super long second chapter. I see bad, yet hilarious, things in store for Sasuke in chapter two. Haha.

**- {Preview} -**

**"The clock's ticking."**

**Sasuke glared at his brother in pure hatred. **

"You can't possibly expect me to do that in under forty-five minutes!"

"Naruto, come here."

**"You don't know how much I want to kill you right now!" **


End file.
